List of Michael Jackson songs
Is this a good article? Yes No Yes/No *2 Bad *2000 Watts *25 Miles *3 Decades Of Michael Jackson (Megamix) *A Brand New Day (The Wiz Stars feat. Diana Ross & Michael Jackson) *A Place With No Name *ABC (DJ Friction Remix) (Michael Jackson & Jackson 5) *Ain't No Sunshine *All The Things You Are *(I Can't Make It) Another Day *Another Part Of Me *Baby Be Mine *Bad *Beat It *Beat It 2008 (Michael Jackson with Fergie) *Behind The Mask *Ben *Best Of Joy *Biggerman *Billie Jean *Billie Jean 2008 *Breaking News *Black Or White *Blood On The Dance Floor *Break Of Dawn *Burn This Disco Out *Butterflies *Call On Me *Can't Get Outta The Rain *Can't Let Her Get Away *Carousel *Cheater *Childhood *Cinderella Stay Away *Come Together *Cry *D.S. *Dangerous (song) *Dapper-Dan *Dear Michael *Dirty Diana *DMC Megamix *Doggin' Around *Don't Let It Get You Down *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Don't Walk Away *Earth Song *Ease On Down The Road (The Wiz Stars feat. Diana Ross & Michael Jackson) *Eaten Alive (Diana Ross & Michael Jackson) *Euphoria *Everybody's Somebody's Fool *Fall Again *Farewell My Summer Love *Fly Away *For All Time *Gangsta (No Friend Of Mine) (Michael Jackson feat. The Fugees) *Get It (Stevie Wonder & Michael Jackson) *Get On The Floor *Get Out Of My Mind *Ghosts *Girl Don't Take Your Love From Me *Girl You're So Together *Girlfriend *Give In To Me *Gone Too Soon *Got The Hots *Got To Be There *Greatest Show On Earth *Happy *HeeHee Plaza *Heal The World *Heartbreaker *Heaven Can Wait *Here I Am (Come And Take Me) *History *Hold My Hand (Akon feat. Michael Jackson) *Hollywood Tonight *Human Nature *I Can't Help It *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *I Need You *I Wanna Be Where You are *I Want You Back '88 Remix (Michael Jackson with The Jackson 5) *If 'N I Was God *I'll Come Home To You *I'm In Love Again (Minnie Riperton & Michael Jackson) *In Our Small Way *In The Back *In The Closet *Invincible *Is It Scary *It's The Falling In Love *It's Too Late To Change The Time *Jam *Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous (Michael Jackson & Siedah Garret) *Johny Raven *Just a Little Bit Of You *Just Good Friends (Stevie Wonder & Michael Jackson) *Keep The Faith *Keep Your Head Up *Leave Me Alone *Let Me Let Go *Liberian Girl *Little Christmas Tree *Little Susie *Lonely Teardrops *Love Is Here And Now You're Gone *Love's Gone Bad *Mamacita *Man In The Mirror *Maria (You Where The Only One) *Melodie *Mind Is The Magic *Money *Monkey Business *Monster (Michael Jackson with 50 Cent) *Morning Glow *Morphine *Much Too Soon *Music And Me *My Girl *Off The Wall *On The Line *One Day In Your Life *One More Chance *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 2008 (Michael Jackson with will.i.am) *People Make The World Go 'Round *Privacy *Remember The Time *Ride With Me (Michael Jackson feat. Rodney 'Darkchild' Jenkins) *Rock With You *Rockin' Robin *Say Say Say (Paul McCartney & Michael Jackson) *Scared Of The Moon *Scream (Michael Jackson & Janet Jackson) *She Drives Me Wild *She's Out Of My Life *Shoo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo-Da-Day *Shout *Smile *Smooth Criminal *Someone In The Dark *Someone Put Your Hand Out *Speechless *Speed Demon *Stranger In Moscow *Streetwalker *Sunset Driver *Superfly Sister *Tabloid Junkie *Take Me Back *Tell Me I'm Not Dreamin' (Jermaine Jackson & Michael Jackson) *That's What Love Is Made Of *The Girl Is Mine (Michael Jackson & Paul McCartney) *The Girl Is Mine 2008 (Michael Jackson with will.i.am) *The Lady In My Life *The Lost Children *The Man (Paul McCartney & Michael Jackson) *The Way You Love Me *(I Like) The Way You Love Me (2010 Album 'Michael' Remix) *The Way You Make Me Feel *They Don't Care About Us *This Is It *This Time Around *Threatened *Thriller *Thriller Megamix *To Make My Father Proud *Todo Mi Amor Eres Tu (Michael Jackson & Siedah Garret) *Todo Para Ti (Michael Jackson And 35 Other Artists) *Too Young *Touch The One You Love *Unbreakable *Up Again *Voice (Michael Jackson & Vincent Price) *Wanna Be Startin' Something' *Wanna Be Startin' Something' 2008 (Michael Jackson with Akon) *We Are Here To Change The World *We're Almost There *We've Got A Good Thing Going *We've Got Forever *We've Had Enough *What Goes Around Comes Around *What More Can I Give *What More Can I Give (Todo para ti) (Michael Jackson and 35 other artists) *Whatever Happens *Whatzupwitu (Eddie Murphy feat. Michael Jackson) *When I Come Of Age *Who Is It *Who's Looking For A Lover *Why (3T feat. Michael Jackson) *Why You Wanna Trip On Me *Will You Be There *Wings Of My Love *With A Child's Heart *Workin' Day And Night *Xscape *You Are My Life *You Are Not Alone *You Are There *You Can Cry On My Shoulder *You Can't Win *You Rock My World *You're My Best Friend, My Love *You've Got A Friend *You've Really Got A Hold On Me See Also *List of Jackson 5 Songs Category:Lists